clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess/@comment-31583987-20180430122957/@comment-36139343-20181020063845
For me I think Princess is just bad. Totally bad. I'll make a list: 15: Princess. She can snipe, yeah she can, but she does pathethic damage at a really slow rate and she isn't doing what other legendaries are doing; being irritating. Like, the Princess is only good in support, and I could easily counter that with Valkryie and my Valkryie would also damage any land troops you have. It's not that good, y'know... Overall, this card is good as an epic card or a rare card, but if I found this in a legendary chest, I will cry. 14: Magic Archer This sometimes activates the King Tower. Also, this acts something like an executioner because all it's shots go straight, not 360 degrees or anything like that. Although I'll admit this is good, I don't think it's as good as the other legendaries. 13. Lavahound Well, this is just a higher arena kind of Giant except it flies and it's expensive. It's also rarer even though it's just a flying tank which explodes to have lava pups. Personally, I think a Minion Horde and an Arrows will destroy it, or just let the Lavahound do some damage and don't use the Arrows. BUT, it's still a good tank, and a good legendary, (it deserve to be on it) but it's just that it's not as good as the other legendaries, yeah? 9. Night Witch This is a good card which has a good DPS, but... the thing is, she is vulnerable to swarms because she doesn't do splash damage and she can't attack air. Also, her hit speed is slower than the Witch. (1.5 sec-1 sec) To be honest, sometimes, it's just the bats that are annoying. Not the Night Witch herself. 11. Bandit Umm, well, all I'm going to say is, Mega Knight is much better because of the landing force that it does when it spawns, and when it dashes, it does lesser damage than the Mega Knight (320-444) at tournament standard. What makes this good is its' dashing and it's invulnerability during dashing, so it will guarentee a hit on the Crown Tower if it locks on to it even if it has like 1 health left. It's a good card, but I think it's not as good as the others. 10. Ice Wizard To be honest the last few were hard to rank, as they were all good (except the princess). This has no difference, because it slows down the attack speed so I think it compensates for the slow attack speed (1.7 secs.) However, I would say this should be used in pushes more than defending even though it can defend. 8. The Log Again, this is great, however I think the barbarian barrel may be more plausible because it has a barbarian in it even though it cannot reach the crown tower. It's still good, so yeah. 12. Graveyard I like it but... usually it gets countered with poison so this isn't that good. But assuming the opponent doesn't have poison, this may be a good spell to cast. However, this is very situational 7. Sparky Actually the Sparky is good. However, when a Tesla pops out or a E Wizard or a Zappies is spawned, this won't stand a chance because it resets. The nice thing about this bad boy is that it does massive damage to the tower if it hits, like the IDragon. This, is awesome. (also tornado+sparky=rip) 6. Electro Wizard This is great. It counters the infamous Sparky and Zappies, and it does awesome stuff, with a free Zap when it lands. Awesome legendary. 5. Royal Ghost This thing is greeat. This does large amounts of damage and it works like a Tesla, disappearing after a while. It's really worth it for just 3 elixir. 4. Miner Alright guys, let's admit: This baby is good at offense or defence. It does quite a lot of damage when not targetting a crown tower, and it can burrow it's way to the Crown Tower to do some damage to it if your opponent ignores it. For just 3 elixir, it's a great deal. 3. Inferno Dragon Oh lord. This bad boy can counter most things except Minion Horde and swarms. Other than that, this thing is a nightmare to fight against. If you do not have any swarmish air troops the Crown Tower will be totally destroyed by the Inferno Dragon if it is supported. This is coming in at 3rd for me. 2. Mega Knight This thing looks not that good, but it damages golemites quite a lot with it's landing damage so this is good. Skeleton Army can't destroy this solo, so the opponent has to keep putting more and more things to counter your Mega Knight. The thing is, it's vulnerable to air troops, so I'd say this is 2nd. 1. Lumberjack It hits fast, does large amounts of damage, and it's just 4 elixir with a free bottle of rage. It's honestly great. Just great. 0.7 sec hit speed, 200 damage per hit at tournament standard, and sort of a mini tank at 1060 health at tournament standards, so this will definitely come in 1st. Yep that's it. Thanks for reading this, I hope I didn't bore you. -CraksziPole